KnuxSu, Manipulated
by Warrior4hire
Summary: After a super genesis wave causes to go back to normal before the the first super genesis wave, Knuckles sets off on a mission to find his entire race along with his soulmate Julie-Su, but something is not right with her, can knuckles find a way to bring her back to the way she was and stop the Dark Legion, or will Mobius find itself in another war.
1. Prologue

"It's been about a month since Eggman was defeated for good, since then, I've been watching the master emerald without any problems at all," a red echidna named Knuckles said looking over the horizon with a massive emerald called the master emerald behind him when he suddenly hears a strange noise coming from the emerald, he looks behind him to see that it was glowing brighter than usual along with the seven different colored emeralds that he was entrusted with called chaos emeralds.

"Should they be doing that?" Knuckles asked himself walking closer to them.

"Hey Knuckles," a voice said. Knuckles looked behind him to see a male blue hedgehog named Sonic standing there with a smile on his face.

"What is it, Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"We're gonna have a celebration over at Tails' place and we were wondering if…" Sonic explained before pausing as he sees the master emerald and the chaos emeralds glowing.

"Yeah I'm wondering why they're doing that too," Knuckles said before walking up to one of the emeralds, and just as he was getting ready to grab one, they all start floating in the air.

"They really shouldn't be doing that," Sonic pointed out before the chaos emeralds started to spin around the master emerald and then collided into it causing a massive white light that consumed the entire planet.

"We've been gone for far too long," a female voice said before Knuckles wakes up and finds himself in front of the master emerald like nothing happened along with Sonic.

"What happened," Knuckles said looking around trying to figure out what happened when several images started appearing in his head causing to pause. He remembered, they were back, back from the post super genesis wave universe.

"But how?" Knuckles asked grabbing one of the chaos emeralds and looking at it.

"There has to be an explanation," Sonic said before running off at Sonic speed.

"Why does he always run off like that without warning?" Knuckles asked himself before he realized something.

"Julie," he said realizing that she along with his entire race disappeared before the super genesis wave hit.

"I've got to find Thrash


	2. Chapter 1

Knuckles had no time to waste. He knew that the purple Tasmanian devil known as Thrash was the only one who knew where his people were. Knuckles quickly glided over to where the first of the chaotix were, they were a male Bee with a biker helmet and jacket named Charmy bee, he was accompanied by a Purple Chameleon Espio and a giant green crocodile with a necklace named Vector, they were talking until Knuckles landed in front of them.

"Knuckles, good to see you," Vector said greeting Knuckles.

"No time chaotix, we need to find Ray and Mighty," Knuckles said.

"Good point ever since that light hit us, they vanished," Espio pointed out.

"We better start searching then," Knuckles said before the Chaotix nodded their heads. Meanwhile Sonic runs across the city known as New Mobotropolis seeing that all the people who had vanished after the Super Genesis Wave were back, eventually he came across a house and looked inside to see two blue hedgehogs that looked just like him, one was a female with blond hair and wore a light purple dress named Bernadette, the other was a male but he was a robot, his names was Jules. Almost in tears, Sonic ran up to his parents and hugged them.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Bernadette asked confused.

"You probably don't know this, but you and dad were erased by Robotnik's super weapon," Sonic explained confusing his parents even more.

"What do you mean we were erased, Sonic?" Jules asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Sonic asked before Bernadette started thinking.

"All I remember was seeing some type of light and then nothing after that," Bernadette answered.

"That's what that light was, Robotnik's super weapon, it erased you guys from existence," Sonic explained before his communicator went off, he answered it knowing that it was his friend, a two tailed male orange fox named Tails.

"Sonic, my parents are back," Tails said happy.

"I know, Tails, so are mine," Sonic pointed out.

"But something is concerning me Sonic, what exactly happened?" Tails asked.

"Well I was just going up to invite Knuckles to that celebration we were gonna throw when..." Sonic explained before pausing when he realized that the chaos emeralds and the master emerald had something to do with it, "the emeralds."

Tails immediately realized what Sonic meant, the chaos emeralds and the master emerald have the power to do stuff like that.

"I need to see the emeralds right away," Tails said.

"I'll meet you there," Sonic said before hanging up.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Bernadette asked.

"I think I figured out what happened, I'll be back soon," Sonic said before heading out the door. Back with Knuckles and the chaotix who were searching for Ray and Mighty, Charmie bee was seen flying across angel island looking left and right for them while Knuckles, Espio and Vector searched by ground but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where could they possibly be?" Vector asked.

"They have to be somewhere," Knuckles pointed out.

"Hey Knuckles, I see something by the master emerald's shrine," Charmie said on he communicator before Knuckles and the rest of the chaotix head towards the master emerald, when they got there they see a male yellow flying squirrel with a blue jacket and a black and red armadillo, they were Ray and Mighty.

"There you guys are," Knuckles said.

"Hey good to see you guys, I'll be honest, after that light hit us, I thought we never see you guys again," Ray said.

"Now that we're all here, we can focus on finding the girls," Knuckles said.

"The only problem is, we don't know where Thrash sent them," Mighty pointed out.

"Then we better find him and soon, who knows what might be happening to them," Knuckles explained before pulling out a small golden ring. Meanwhile at an unknown location, a pink echidna with a black and green shirt, a yellow belt, and green boots is seen chained up to the wall, her name was Julie-Su and she had been out for quite some time, she eventually woke up all groggy and tried to move, but she couldn't thanks to the chains attached to her arms. The cell door opened and a red female echidna wearing a black suit walked in.

"Good to see your waking up, my half sister," The echidna named Lien-Da said with an evil grin on her face, Julie-Su looked up and only saw a blur for a quick second before the image came clear.

"Where am I?" Julie-Su asked before Lien-Da knelt down.

"Apparently we're in another dimension of some sort," Lien-Da pointed out before Julie-Su remembered that she was imprisoned here by Thrash, but why? What did her and the echidnas of Albion ever do to him? These questions flowed through her mind before coming back to reality as Lien-Da grabbed her by the hair.

"Pay attention, half sister, since that knuckle head of yours isn't here, it's time you became one of us again," Lien-Da explained before letting go of Julie-Su's hair.

"One of you guys again? That isn't going to happen, Lien-Da," Julie-Su pointed out unaware of what Lien-Da had planned for her as she walked out of the cell.

"You'll see soon enough, my half sister, until then, just rest," Lien-Da said before closing the cell door and leaving, Julie-Su just looked up at the cell window hoping Knuckles would find her soon. Back with Knuckles and the Chaotix who were searching all across Mobius for Thrash, but so far didn't have any luck finding him.

"Charmie, Ray, you guys having any luck?" Knuckles asked gliding across he city of Albion.

"No luck in this region," Ray said flying across the polar region with Charmie.

"Vector, Espio, how about you?" Knuckles asked.

"No luck on this end, but Sally said she'd keep her eyes open," Vector said after talking to a female squirrel/chipmunk named Sally who was examining her gloves.

"Well me and Mighty aren't having any luck here with Albion so we're going to head back to the master emerald after we check the outskirts," Knuckles said before making his way towards the outskirts of Albion with Mighty. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were at the master emerald examining it along with the chaos emeralds.

"Any luck yet, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, not even close to discovering what could have brought everyone back and with Robotnik dead it'll take a long time to get the answer," Tails pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Tails, you always do," Sonic said patting Tails on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said before getting back to work, but then Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix arrive.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm thinking that the emeralds had something to do with everyone coming back, so I'm studying them for a possible answer," Tails answered.

"Oh, well while your at it, could you keep an eye out for Thrash for us?" Knuckles asked.

"We will," Sonic said giving Knuckles a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I hope we find him soon, all knows what's happening to the girls," Charlie said thinking about his fiancé, a female bee similar to him that wears a pink jacket named Saffron. Back with Julie-Su who was still chained up to the wall when Lien-Da walks in with a figure in a black cloak and a face mask carrying some type of device.

"It's time, Half sister," Lien-Da said walking over to Julie-Su along with the figure that was a soldier of the Dark Legion.

"What are you going to do?" Julie-Su asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Lien-Da said before signaling the soldier to turn on the device which he does, the device admits several lights that flash from one to the other.

"What is that?" Julie-Su asked.

"You'll see. Now you wonder why we're here, Julie?" Lien-Da asked.

"Of course I know, Thrash imprisoned us here," Julie-Su answered.

"And who's fault is it that we're stuck here in limbo?" Lien-Da asked.

"Who do you think?" Julie-Su asked sarcastically.

"Knuckles," Lien-Da answered before Julie-Su closed her eyes to avoid looking at the flashing lights.

"I know what your trying, half sister and it isn't going to work," Julie-Su said keeping her eyes shut, but the Dark Legion soldier walked over and forcefully held her eyes open.

"Now listen carefully, it's Knuckles fault that we're stuck here, he let us get imprisoned by that purple devil guy, he left you here to rot," Lien-Da explained as Julie-Su tried to resist, but it was no use, she found herself getting dizzy as the three things that her half sister said to her repeated over and over again until she passed out. Lien-Da walked over to Julie-Su and looked at her to see that she was out cold.

"A mere side effect from the process, mam," the Dark Legion soldier pointed out before Lien-Da left along with the soldier. Back with Knuckles and the Chaotix who were discussing where to search next.

"Charmie, you take Ray and fly over to the Wolf Pack Nation and see if they know anything about Thrash," Knuckles ordered.

"Knuckles, there's something you might wanna see," Ray said before pulling out a futuristic double barreled pistol and shows it to him.

"Where did you find this?" Knuckles asked grabbing the pistol.

"I found it next to the shrine," Ray answered while Tails attached one last wire to the master emerald before heads over to a laptop and gets ready to test something out until he heard a loud noise and turned around to see a massive crack in the ground made by Knuckles.

"I hope we find his people soon, otherwise he's gonna take the entire island out," Tails pointed out before getting back to work and hits a button on his laptop causing the master emerald to let out energy.

"Is that normal, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It should be, but I never have tried this before so I'm not a hundred percent sure," Tails said as he pressed a few keys on the keyboard when suddenly a burst of energy knocks him out cold before Sonic ran over to check on him.

"Tails, you okay?!" Sonic asked but didn't receive a response. Tails found himself in an unknown location floating in midair and saw a female figure standing before him.

"Am I dead?" Tails asked himself unsure as to what's going on.

"No, just out cold," the female figure said.

"Who are you?" Tails asked as the female figure floated closer to him and revealed herself to be a female pink echidna in a white dress.

"I am Aurora, goddess of echidna kind," the pink echidna answered.

"So what do you want, Aurora?" Tails asked.

"To help Knuckles find his people," Aurora answered.

"Oh, well where did Thrash send them?" Tails asked.

"The twilight cage, that's where you'll find them," Aurora answered.

"Anything else I should know?" Tails asked.

"The Dark Legion are beginning to legionize their prisoners, even women and children and if you go in there, be careful, not only will the Dark Legion attack you on site, Thrash will come out of hiding to stop you. If you want to get there, use the master emerald to power up the warp ring," Aurora explained before Tails woke up and found himself in the hospital with Sonic sitting in the chair waiting when he noticed that he's awake.

"Tails what happened?" Sonic asked as Tails tried to get up.

"Sonic, I need to get to Knuckles," Tails said as Sonic stopped him from moving any further.

"I'll get Knuckles, but you just rest," Sonic said before he ran out to the lobby to grab Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Tails wants to see you," Sonic said.

"Good to hear he's awake, but what does he want?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't know, that part he didn't mention," Sonic answered before him and Knuckles walked back to Tails' bedroom.

"So what is it, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"They're in the twilight cage," Tails answered.

"Who?" Knuckles asked unsure about what Tails is taking about.

"Your people, Thrash sent them to the twilight cage," Tails explained, but Knuckles didn't believe him at first.

"How would you know?" Knuckles asked.

"Because Aurora told me," Tails said before Knuckles turned around to see if Tails was lying, but he wasn't.

"If it's true, than how do we even get there?" Knuckles asked.

"We use the power ring," Tails answered before Knuckles pulled out a golden ring and looked at it, "She said to use the master emerald to power it."

Knuckles looked at the golden ring for a few more seconds.

"Thank you, Tails," Knuckles said before leaving.

"Do you need help?" Sonic asked.

"That won't be necessary," Knuckles answered before he exited the room. Later at angel island, Knuckles arrives and regroups the Chaotix.

"Okay Chaotix, listen up, the echidnas of Albion and the girls are imprisoned in the twilight cage along with the Dark Legion," Knuckles explained.

"Why there of all places?" Ray asked trying to think of why Thrash would imprison the echidnas of Albion there.

"It doesn't matter, we get my people and the girls back and that'll be the end of it," Knuckles continued to explain.

"What about Thrash? If he knows what we're up to, than he'll stop at nothing to make sure we fail," Mighty pointed out.

"We'll figure out what to do with him later," Knuckles said before pulling out his golden ring called a warp ring and walked over to the master emerald and powered it up before opening it to the twilight cages location.

"Be careful in there, Knuckles," Espio said.

"I will," Knuckles said before entering the warp ring. Meanwhile, Lien-Da opened up Julie-Su's prison cell and walked in to see her waiting.

"Lets see if it worked," Lien-Da mumbled to herself before walking over to her half sister.

"Ready for orders, mam," Julie-Su said signaling that the device worked making Lien-Da grin evilly.

"Good, now let's get you combat ready," Lien-Da said before unchaining Julie-Su who then gets up and follows her out.

"Knuckles will pay for leaving us to die," Julie-Su said in her thoughts with an angry look on her face. Saffron looks at Julie-Su as she passes by.

"Julie-Su, please, you have to fight it!" Saffron shouted trying to get Julie-Su to fight back, but nothing happens.

"Ignore her, half sister, we've got better things to take care of," Lien-Da said before her and Julie-Su walked off.

"Chaotix wherever you are, you guys better hurry," Saffron said to herself hoping that the rest of the Chaotix would rescue them soon.


	3. Chapter 2

As Knuckles came out of the portal, he saw several floating islands in the distance and slowly floated towards them, he eventually landed on the island furthest from the others and looked around for any sign of Julie-Su or the rest of his race, but couldn't find either of them, instead he saw several signs of fighting. Assuming that it could be the Dark Legion fighting his people, Knuckles quickly rushed over to where he heard gunfire and saw that the Dark Legion was fighting a group of echidnas dressed in black armor and had blue marks on their foreheads, these were members of the Nocturnus clan and as Knuckles saw, they were currently fighting the Dark Legion.

"I should probably stay out of that," Knuckles said in his thoughts before moving on ignoring the Nocturnus clan and the Dark Legion fight and engaged only if absolutely necessary, getting his people and the girls out was top priority, aside from watching out for Thrash who would do anything to make sure that he doesn't succeed. Knuckles kept moving on and eventually reached the highest point on the island, knowing he could get a better view he looked around and saw the several other islands in the dimension and saw that it was also a war zone everywhere he looked he saw Dark Legionnaires and people of the Nocturnus clan fighting. Meanwhile on the other side of the dimension Lien-Da and Julie-Su were looking at several screens overlooking the fighting happening across the twilight cage.

"As you can see, half sister, they're giving us a hard time, but the good news is we have this island locked down and with the fresh slaves brought in from Albion we should have the numbers to defeat them," Lien-Da explained with an evil smile while Julie-Su scrolled through the cameras and notices a silhouette on the furthest island that jumps out of site.

"I saw something," Julie-Su pointed out before Lien-Da came over and rewinds the footage to see the silhouette herself, they zoom in on it to see that it was a red blur.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lien-Da asked herself before Julie-Su got up and grabbed a rifle from a table close by.

"If it is him, he's mine to handle," Julie-Su said.

"Got it, but just be careful," Lien-Da said before Julie-Su left. Back with Knuckles who landed on the next island and snuck his way towards Dark Legion territory, he took down several Dark Legion soldiers along the way before reaching a small outpost in the middle of the island. Knuckles goes inside and finds the command center very shortly after doing so to find several Dark Legion soldiers ready for him.

"Stop right there, Knuckles," one of the soldiers demanded aiming his rifle at Knuckles.

"Have you guys learned a single thing while being trapped in here?" Knuckles asked before uppercutting the rifle out of the soldier's hand and kicks him, the soldier next to him tries to shoot him but is unsuccessful as the red echidna punches him in the face before looking at the cameras and sees several prison camps with almost all of them containing his people. Thinking quick, Knuckles looks up the defenses that were online in case a prisoner escapes and sees that there were a couple still active, he then leaves and heads for the text outpost. Along the way, Knuckles gets kicked in the face by an unknown force and falls to the ground before Julie-Su emerges from the shadows.

"Hello, Knuckles," Julie-Su said in a grumpy tone as Knuckles gets up and looks at her.

"Babe?" Knuckles asked confused by what Julie-Su was doing as she aimed her rifle at him. "What are you doing?"

Knuckles got up and looked at her realizing something was wrong.

"Making you regret leaving me here," Julie-Su answered confusing her former lover.

"Leaving you here? Are you serious?" Knuckles asked.

"Lien-Da told me everything, red head, now it's time to pay for what you did," Julie-Su answered before Knuckles swiped her rifle from her.

"This isn't you, Julie, whatever your half sister did to you, you have to fight it," Knuckles pointed out before Julie-Su jabbed him in the gut.

"Fight what? The truth?" Julie-Su asked.

"This is even worse than I thought," Knuckles said in his thoughts realizing what happened to Julie-Su, he then knew that she had to wait, Lien-Da was probably legionizing his people and trying to help his girl was as much as he hate admitting it a distraction, so with quick thinking he tosses a boulder at her to distract her before running off towards the next outpost.

"This isn't over, Knuckles," Julie-Su pointed out after getting up. Meanwhile on Mobius, Sonic was helping Tails get back on his feet.

"Really, I can do this by myself, Sonic," Tails said trying to convince Sonic that he's okay to walk by himself.

"Okay then, but I'll be standing by to help if you need it," Sonic said before Tails started to slowly walk on his own, then Sally walked in.

"How are things going?" Sally asked.

"I'm doing much better, the doctor said with some help, I should be back on my feet in no time," Tails answered before noticing that Sally was wearing the same gloves she wore from the other universe.

"Oh, that outfit I wore came with these, so I thought I'd keep them since they were so useful in defeating Robotnik," Sally explained.

"I have to admit, those ring blades were something else," Sonic pointed out.

"Speaking of rings, I wonder how Knuckles is doing with rescuing his people?" Tails asked thinking about Knuckles.

"Maybe when we get you back on your feet, we can go see how he's doing," Sonic said.

"I just hope he isn't too late, we know what the Dark Legion does to their prisoners," Sally said worrying about how Knuckles is doing in the the twilight cage. Meanwhile in one of the prison camps, Lien-Da was walking through and opens up a cell where a red male echidna in a yellow dress named Lara-Le is seen sitting in her cell.

"Look at you, still thinking that your son will save you and his people," Lien-Da said with an evil grin.

"Well he will, you just watch," Lara-Le said having faith.

"I wouldn't celebrate too early, you see I have a little weapon that can manipulate your kind into thinking that your son left you here to rot, I've already used it on the girl he loves, who knows, I might even use it on you," Lien-Da explained.

"You wouldn't turn me against my own son," Lara-Le pointed out.

"Who knows, I might, just depends on how willing you are to cooperate," Lien-Da said as she walked out of the prison cell and shuts the door behind her. Later with Knuckles who got done disabling the fourth outpost and glides over to the next one.

"Man, how many of these outposts are there?" Knuckles asked himself before landing in front of the next outpost and rushes inside, using the same strategy, he quickly disposed of the guards and disables the gun before heading out towards the last one. Soon after disabling the last gun, Knuckles sees Lien-Da on screen.

"Hello, red head," Lien-Da said greeting Knuckles.

"What did you do to Julie, Lien-Da?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's just say I convinced her that you left her to rot in this dimension," Lien-Da answered.

"No! I know you did something else to her! What is it?!" Knuckles asked in rage.

"Im afraid I can't tell you, knucklehead, but if your that curious, why don't you come find out for yourself," Lien-Da said before stepping out of the way to show Lara-Le chained up causing Knuckles to smash the screen in rage.

"If Thrash didn't get so desperate for revenge this never would have happened!" Knuckles said in rage before disabling the gun and leaving for the first prison camp. Back with Lien-Da who walks over to Lara-Le.

"You won't get away with this, Lien-Da," Lara-Le pointed out.

"I think I already have, besides, it's fun to see your son get angry," Lien-Da said confident about her plan, she then leaves realizing that Knuckles will be coming for her. Meanwhile Knuckles glides towards the first prison camp and punches his way through a watchtower knocking it down before landing in the middle of the camp, snipers take aim at him, but he dodges each projectile with no problems. One by one, Knuckles takes down the watch towers beating up any Dark Legion soldiers that get in his way, after taking down the last watchtower, he frees his people one by one.

"I'm looking for a bee named Saffron, has anybody seen her?" Knuckles asked.

"Two soldiers took her along with Julie-Su to the main outpost, we haven't seen them since," a young echidna girl answered.

"Thank you, grab a weapon and free the others," Knuckles said.

"What about you, guardian?" The young echidna girl asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Lien-Da," Knuckles pointed out before making his way towards the Dark Legion's main outpost while the echidnas of Albion make their way towards the prison camp, despite the Dark Legion's efforts to stop them, they manage to overwhelm them and free more prisoners.

"Everyone grab a rifle, we're gonna have to fight our way out of here," A male echidna pointed out before everyone got ready to raid the last couple prison camps. Meanwhile Knuckles breaks into the Dark Legion's main outpost and first searched the prison area for Lara-Le, as he looked he found Saffron Bee chained up in her cell.

"Knuckles!" Saffron shouted in excitement before Knuckles broke into the cell and unchained her.

"Do you know where they took my mother?" Knuckles asked.

"I haven't seen her since we got surrounded by the Dark Legion?" Saffron answered.

"Okay, did you see what they did to Julie?" Knuckles asked.

"I saw whole thing, they used some kind of device on her and a little later she just wasn't herself," Saffron explained.

"I want you to get out of here with everyone else, I'll take care of getting Julie back," Knuckles said.

"Okay," Saffron said before leaving while Knuckles raced upstairs and heard crying, he broke into a room to see a male red baby echidna in a cell named Kneecaps, he quickly broke him out and proceeded onward with his half brother in his arms. Knuckles and Kneecaps makes it to the main HQ and sees Lara-Le chained up.

"Knuckles!" Lara-Le called out before Knuckles tried to rush over to her, but is stopped by several Dark Legion soldiers.

"We've been waiting for you red head. I knew you would come," Lien-Da said stepping out of the shadows, Knuckles puts Kneecaps somewhere safe before getting ready for a fight. Back with the echidnas of Albion who manage to meet up with Saffron and try to locate the way Knuckles came in and spots a small light in the distance.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" A male echidna asked before Saffron looked over at a hanger containing flying vehicles.

"Follow me," Saffron said signaling everyone to follow her. Meanwhile in the HQ, Knuckles is seen backing up as the Dark Legion soldiers step forward.

"You've gotten this far, Knuckles, but I can't let you get any further," Lien-Da said.

"Knuckles just get out of here," Lara-Le said thinking she wasn't worth it.

"Not without you and Julie," Knuckles said before Julie-Su appeared next to Lien-Da.

"I'm not going anywhere, red head, after we're done with you, we'll recollect everyone you helped escaped and use them to take both this dimension and Mobius," Julie-Su explained

"Listen to yourself, Julie, this isn't you," Knuckles said.

"You already told me that Knuckles, But it isn't going to work, ever," Julie-Su said before Knuckles beat up the Dark Legion soldiers and rushed over towards Lien-Da, but Julie-Su aims her rifle at Lara-Le's head.

"Not another step, Knuckles, or its goodbye to your mom here," Julie-Su said being out of character.

"Julie, please don't do this," Knuckles demanded before Lien-Da pulled out an whip made of pure energy.

"Enough, my half sister has made up her mind, now it's time for you to make up yours, red head, either you give up and tell the escaped prisoners to step down, or it's lights out for your mother," Lien-Da explained as a Dark Legion soldier grabs Kneecaps.

"What's it gonna be, Knuckles?" Julie-Su asked before out of nowhere an explosion destroys the wall behind her, they all look to see Saffron driving a saucer shaped vehicle that had a blue finish and a golden trim to it. Taking the advantage, Knuckles manages to grab Kneecaps and break Lara-Le free before boarding the aircraft with both of them, he takes one last look at Julie-Su before the hovercraft leaves.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, we'll come back for her," Lara-Le pointed out as everyone flies through the portal leading to Mobius and soon lands in Albion. After shutting the portal down, the Chaotix quickly head over to the city to welcome everyone back while Charmie and Saffron embraced each other with tears in their eyes.

"Well looks like you did it, Knuckles," Vector pointed out.

"Not all is won, Chaotix, Lien-Da has manipulated Julie-Su into thinking that I left everyone there to rot and I'm not celebrating or even resting until I get her back," Knuckles pointed out.

"And we will, until then, just rest," Lara-Le said. Back in the twilight cage, Lien-Da and Julie-Su was seen examining one of the hovercraft hangers.

"The echidnas of Albion sure know how to put up a fight," Julie-Su said.

"This isn't good, now the Nocturnus clan has the upper hand thanks to Knuckles," Lien-Da pointed out before a Dark Legion informant rushed up to her.

"Mam, we just got a report that the Nocturnus clan is close to completing a portal out of this dimension," The informant said causing Lien-Da to grin evilly.

"Good," Lien-Da said.


	4. Chapter 3

Later while the echidnas of Albion resettled into the city, Knuckles decided to take his mothers advice and rest, but something was on his mind.

"Something wrong, Knuckles?" Lara-Le asked.

"It's just that I'm surprised that Thrash hasn't got word about my rescue mission, but I guess it's better off if he didn't know that," Knuckles answered worried about what Thrash might try to do if he does find out.

"Well next time we'll be ready. I still don't know why he double crossed us," Lara-Le said before Knuckles remembered something.

"He mentioned that my people experimented on his, that's why he imprisoned everyone in the first place," Knuckles pointed out.

"But that was during the forgotten war, our ancestors were the ones responsible for that, we could have reversed the damage," Lara-Le explained.

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen. I really shouldn't worry though, for all I know, Thrash may stay erased since Robotnik's super Genesis wave hit," Knuckles pointed out unaware that somewhere far from Albion, Thrash was watching the city being rebuilt and gets angry.

"That red dirtbag ruined everything," Thrash said in rage before punching a tree.

"If he wants to play that game, I guess I'll just have to kill him. Him and everyone in that city, but how do I accomplish such a thing without getting his attention?" Thrash asked himself thinking.

"You want to know how?" A male voice asked before thrash looked to see a shadowy silhouette standing behind him, he looked like Sonic which confused Thrash.

"And you are?" Thrash asked.

"I'll introduce myself in a moment, but answer my question," the silhouette demanded.

"Yes I want to know," Thrash pointed out.

"You remembered the master emerald correct?" The silhouette asked before Thrash remembered what he's talking about.

"Yeah," Thrash answered.

"You'll need that and a few gems called chaos emeralds to get what you want," the silhouette explained.

"How do you know about all this?" Thrash asked before the silhouette stepped into the light revealing itself to be a green male hedgehog with a biker jacket, sunglasses, white gloves like Sonic and black and green shoes, his name was Scourge.

"Let's just say I have experience," Scourge answered.

"Okay then," Thrash said after a couple of seconds, later him and Scourge arrive at a cave at an unknown location where an orange female fox in black clothing named Fiona is waiting.

"So this devil thing is gonna help us out?" Fiona asked.

"If we help him eradicate the echidna race in return," Scourge answered.

"And this is?" Thrash asked.

"My girl, Fiona, she's the only remaining member of my team, the rest were wiped out by that light," Scourge pointed out as Thrash remembered.

"Yes I'm aware of that light," Thrash said, "is there anyone else that'll be joining us?"

"Scourge and Fiona looked at each other before looking at Thrash.

"This is pretty much it," Scourge said.

"But I'm sure we can persuade others into helping us," Fiona pointed out.

"So when do we start?" Thrash asked eager to get his revenge.

"Whenever your ready," Scourge answered.

"Good," Thrash said with an evil grin. Back in Albion, Sonic, Tails and Sally arrive to see that Knuckles was successful.

"Well, looks like he did it," Sonic pointed out looking around.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Sally asked.

"Well while you were robotized, Thrash the Tasmanian devil found a way to power up the warp ring and imprisoned Knuckles' people in the twilight cage," Sonic explained shocking Sally.

"But why?" Sally asked.

"Revenge I think it was," Tails answered.

"That's horrible," Sally pointed out as they arrive at Knuckles' location.

"Hey Knuckles, glad to see you did it," Sonic commented unaware of what happened to Julie-Su.

"Not all is won, Sonic," Knuckles pointed out.

"What do you mean my that?" Tails asked.

"They did something to Julie, something horrible," Knuckles answered shocking the Sonic, Tails and Sally.

"What did they do?" Sally asked.

"Lien-Da messed with her mind somehow and turned her against me," Knuckles answered.

"They what?" Sally asked.

"She kept blaming me for leaving her there, I don't know what happened to her, but I want her back," Knuckles pointed out before Charmy flew up to him.

"Sorry to bother you, Knuckles, but something's wrong with the master emerald," Charmy said.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"You might wanna see for yourself," Charmy said. Later at the master emerald which was glowing.

"What is going on?" Knuckles asked.

"You think it might be doing the same thing as before?" Sonic asked.

"That I can't say, but I hope it doesn't, we don't exactly know everyone that it brought back yet," Knuckles answered before a giant beam if green light shot up into the air making a huge portal to the twilight cage with dark legion ships waiting on the other side.

"That's not good," Sally said before the dark legion ships flew through the portal with Lien-Da leading the way. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Knuckles and the Chaotix quickly jumped to action and took down as many ships as they could, but there was too many of them.

"We need to fall back, there's too many of them!" Sally pointed out after slicing a ship in half with her ring blades.

"How did they managed to get back to this world?!" Tails asked before kicking a soldier across the face.

"Everyone fall back to Albion!" Knuckles ordered before they all retreat. Later, Lien-Da's ship lands next to the master emerald and she exits along with Julie-Su.

"Looks like the emeralds are in our possession," Lien-Da said picking up one of the chaos emeralds.

"What's next?" Julie-Su asked.

"We take Albion, half sister," Lien-Da answered. Nearby Scourge, Fiona and Thrash are seen watching the Dark Legion.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy," Thrash said.

"I think we can take them on," Scourge pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fiona asked.

"Thrash, you know what to do?" Scourge asked.

"I do," Thrash answered before rushing out into the open and tipped over a tank that was taking aim at him, he then rips the canon of the tank off and whacks several dark legion soldiers with it sending them flying into the ocean below while Scourge runs at high speed and takes down a few dark legion soldiers who were aiming at Thrash.

"Sonic? No, but it does look like him," Lien-Da said seeing Scourge the hedgehog for the first time who lands in front of her and Julie-Su.

"Well, can't say that I've encountered you before," Scourge said.

"Same here, but I can tell that your bad news since your teamed up with that purple dirtbag," Lien-Da said referring to Thrash.

"Who are you calling a dirtbag?" Thrash asked with an angry tone.

"Let him handle this, big guy," Fiona said walking over to Thrash and Scourge.

"Who are you exactly?" Scourge asked.

"Lien-Da, leader of the dark legion," Lien-Da answered introducing herself.

"Hmm, well look I'm busy myself so if you would be as kind as to hand over those chaos emeralds," Scourge demanded before Lien-Da tried to take his head off with her whips, luckily he got out of the way in time.

"I'm afraid we have plans to use them ourselves so back off," Lien-Da demanded before Scourge got up.

"So be it," Scourge said before snapping his finger, Thrash then starts roaring at Lien-Da and Julie-Su, massive sonic shockwaves came from his mouth almost knocking the two over. Lien-Da quickly acts and whips Thrash across the face causing him to hold his face in pain.

"Why you red son of a...!" Thrash shouted in pain before Scourge interrupted.

"Now now, Thrash. Your pretty clever, Lien-Da, those whips of yours are something else," Scourge pointed out.

"You have no idea," Lien-Da said before trying to whip Scourge who jumps out of the way in time and spin dashed into her, Julie-Su acts quick and tries to shoot him, but he was too quick for her and her half sister and they both ended up on the ground while Fiona grabbed the chaos emeralds, out of nowhere though, a dark legion soldier stops her.

"Your not going anywhere, fox girl," the dark legion soldier said aiming his rifle at Fiona, but Scourge spin dashed into him while Thrash helped her grab the chaos emeralds and the three run off.

"They're heading for Albion," Julie-Su pointed out while helping Lien-Da up.

"I don't know if that things capable of going super, but we have to stop him before he does," Lien-Da said.

"But how are we supposed to catch up to that thing? It's as fast as Sonic," The dark legion soldier pointed out while being helped up by Julie-Su, Lien-Da looks at the master emerald for a quick moment and gets an idea.

"I think the time has come to test out a new weapon," Lien-Da said. Back in Albion, Knuckles was seen patrolling the city for any civilians since the city had to be evacuated to shelters. The Chaotix, Sonic, Tails and Sally were escorting people to the nearest shelter, then a echidna soldier runs up to Sonic.

"Sonic, another hedgehog that looks just like you has just been seen outside the city," the echidna said before Sonic ran to the nearest watchtower and saw through the binoculars Scourge, Fiona and Thrash.

"Scourge? He shouldn't be alive," Sonic pointed out before Scourge, Fiona and Thrash pulled out the chaos emeralds, "That's not good."

Scourge floated in the air as the chaos emeralds floated around him, eventually they collide into him as a light consumes him, the light eventually goes away revealing him as a purple hedgehog.

"The city won't last a minute with him in that form. I've gotta warn everyone," Sonic said before running off, but Scourge appears right in front of him.

"Long time no see, Sonic," Scourge said with an evil grin. Meanwhile in the great forest, two figures are seen walking down a path. One was a young female blond human in a pink shirt and blue overalls, pink shoes named Hope, the other was a giant red and black robot with some yellow here and there, his name was E-123 but was called Omega. The two were following the trail hoping to find their way to civilization.

"I still wonder how we ended up here anyway," Hope said walking along the forest with Omega who was looking through previous recordings of what happened.

"Scans indicate that the white light we saw had something to do with it," Omega said.

"We'll have to figure out what it was after we find Shadow and Rouge," Hope said before she noticed a small village nearby, "I wonder what that could be."

Omega scanned the village for any signs of life and finds several.

"Scans indicate there's several signs of life, including two humans," Omega said after scanning.

"Maybe they can help us," Hope said unaware that this was home to the wolf pack nation as she got closer, several wolves ambushed her and Omega scaring her while the giant robot readied for combat.

"Stay close to me, Hope," Omega said aiming at the several wolves that had spears in their hands while a couple were ready to use their fists.

"That's enough!" A female voice shouted, Hope, Omega and the wolves look to see a female grey wolf in a blue leotard, had gold braces and blue shoes, her name was Lupe the wolf and was leader of the village. Lupe walked up to Hope and Omega and took a look at them.

"What brings you here, overlander?" Lupe asked.

"We're looking for someone," Hope answered.

"And who might that be?" Lupe asked.

"He's a hedgehog named Shadow," Hope answered.

"Can't say I've heard of him," Lupe said.

"Well that's a bummer," Hope said.

"And is this robot with you?" Lupe asked.

"Yes, he's my friend," Hope pointed out.

"In that case, everyone step down, they're not with Robotnik," Lupe pointed out before the other wolves stepped down as ordered.

"Thanks," Hope said.

"Your welcome. What's your name by the way?" Lupe asked.

"Hope, Hope Kintobor," Hope answered.

"Well, Hope, welcome to the wolf pack nation," Lupe said welcoming Hope to her village, her and the young human walked into the village where they settled down.

"I hope Shadow Finds us soon," Hope said. Somewhere far from the village, two Mobians were seen walking through the forest, one was a male black hedgehog with red stripes, and a white patch of fur on his chest. He wore white gloves and shoes that matched the color of his quills and fur, his name was Shadow and he was accompanied by a male white bat with a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with a bit of pink. Her name was Rouge and was Shadow's partner. They were both roaming the forest looking for Hope.

"I know that Robotnik had something to do with Hope's disappearance," Shadow pointed out.

"Probably, but if anything, that nephew of his named Snively probably has her," Rouge said making suggestions as to where Hope was.

"If he does, I'll make him regret laying his hands on her," Shadow said before spotting a village nearby.

"Looks like we've got locals," Rouge said as they snuck closer to find activity around the village.

"Doesn't seem like any of our concern," Shadow said before one of the patrol spots him and Rouge.

"Don't move!" The patrol said aiming his spear at them, Shadow stands in front of Rouge, protecting her, the rest of the wolf village noticed and rushed over to see what it was.

"What have you found?" Lupe asked.

"I found these two sneaking around," the patrol answered.

"We were going to leave," Shadow pointed out.

"Who are you anyway?" Lupe asked.

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog," Shadow answered making Lupe realize something.

"You might wanna come with me back to the village," Lupe said before walking back to the village with Shadow following her, they entered the tent to find Hope and Omega.

"Hope!" Shadow exclaimed as Hope jumped onto Shadow and hugged him, "when I realized that light erased you from existence, I thought for sure that you were gone forever."

Shadow and Hope hugged each other for a few seconds before letting go as Rouge walked in.

"I guess that wraps up everything," Rouge pointed out. Back with Sonic who was flung into several buildings by Super Scourge.

"You have no chance, Sonic, I made a mistake last time I had the edge on you, now I'll destroy everyone you love, but first I need to help eradicate these echidnas," Scourge pointed out before throwing Sonic at a building knocking him out cold, he then races over to Thrash who have some echidnas cornered.

"I have this under control," Thrash pointed out.

"Well I have nothing better to do since I knocked Sonic out," Scourge pointed out.

"Fine, but leave most of them for me to handle," Thrash demanded before Scourge charged up an attack.

"Don't worry, this will hurt a lot." Scourge said as the attack reaches full charge.


	5. Chapter 4

Just as Scourge fires the attack he was charging up, the echidnas he was about to wipe out with it vanish, when the dust cleared after the attack, he realized that they were gone, he looked around for them but didn't see them anywhere. Nearby Knuckles, Tails, Sally and the echidnas that were supposed to be killed by Scourge were seen hiding from him.

"Thrash, where'd they go?" Scourge asked confused.

"What makes you think I know," Thrash answered as Knuckles, Tails and Sally quietly moved the echidnas towards the safety till they get stopped by Fiona.

"Scourge! Over here!" Fiona shouted getting Scourge's attention, he turns around to see Knuckles, Tails, Sally and the echidnas he tried to kill earlier.

"Run for it!" Knuckles shouted before they all tried running, but Scourge appeared right in front of them.

"Quit running and face your demise," Scourge demanded before charging up the attack again, just as he was about to fire again, an unknown beam of energy hits him and turns him back to normal. Knuckles, Tails, Sally and the echidnas look to see a futuristic energy cannon powered by the master emerald in the distance, standing next to it was Lien-Da and Julie-Su.

"Surprise, I had a little trick up my sleeve that I was saving in case you transformed into a super hedgehog," Lien-Da said before Scourge got up with the help of Thrash and Fiona, they were then restrained by Knuckles, Tails and Sally while Sonic who was hurt from Scourges attacks walked over.

"You okay, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'll be fine, just a little beat up," Sonic pointed out before looking at the super weapon.

"How were you able to use the master emerald's energy?!" Knuckles asked.

"Isn't obvious, red head, I used the prayer that you used to use," Julie-Su answered.

"Wow, Lien-Da must have really messed with her head," Sonic said.

"You think!" Knuckles shouted as the Chaotix arrive while the rest of the echidnas ran towards the safe area.

"How do we deal with this?" Espio asked.

"Take these three to the camp, I want to have a word with Thrash as soon as we're done with the dark legion," Knuckles answered before the Chaotix took Scourge, Fiona and Thrash to where the other echidnas were while him, Sonic, Tails and Sally got ready for a fight.

"We'll need to take down that weapon before any of us can use the chaos emeralds," Sonic pointed out.

"Something's not right about that weapon," Tails said looking at the weapon before a battalion of dark legion soldiers emerge next to it.

"Here we go again," Sally pointed out before her Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and the dark legion charge at each other with soldiers firing their weapons at them. They eventually clash and Sonic and his friends start taking down dark legion soldiers one by one using their combat skills while Tails fought his way towards the weapon.

"Oh no you don't, sister," Lien-Da said before Julie-Su pulls out a rifle and aims it at Tails before firing, luckily he dodges each shot as he makes his way towards them.

"That two tailed brat is gonna sabotage the weapon," Julie-Su said before tossing the weapon aside and rushes at Tails while Lien-Da feels a tap on the shoulder, she turns around to see Sonic standing right in front of her.

"You better tell Julie-Su to back off," Sonic demanded as Lien-Da stood there shocked by how quick he disposed of her battalion while Knuckles and Sally walked up. Tails got into the system and got to work on shutting down the weapon unaware that Julie-Su was right behind him.

"Tails, look out!" Sally shouted before Tails turned around and dodged a punch from Julie-Su.

"Sister, step down!" Lien-Da demanded before Julie-Su surrendered.

"Smartest decision you've made," Sally said before punching Lien-Da in the face knocking her out.

"Nice one, Sal," Sonic commented before Knuckles walked over to Julie-Su and restrained her.

"Sorry," Knuckles said.

"It's too late for sorries, red head, you left me in limbo to rot. All this is your doing," Julie-Su said with an angry tone.

"Lien-Da, I don't know what you did to Julie-Su but your gonna bring her back," Sonic said.

"I told her the truth by force, Sonic and you, your friends and Albion will be next," Lien-Da said confusing Sonic.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Lien-Da said with an evil grin. Meanwhile, in the wolf pack territory. Shadow was seen sitting by a fire with Hope in his arms fast asleep, then Rouge walked in.

"How is she?" Rouge asked.

"She's okay, if anything you should be asking how I'm doing," Shadow pointed out.

"You were worried about her weren't you?" Rouge asked.

"When that light hit us and erased her, I thought I would never see her again. That and it also made me forget Maria," Shadow pointed out.

"Well you mine as well get some rest, I'm not sure what we have planned for tomorrow, but I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be a long journey," Rouge pointed out.

"We're going to retrieve a chaos emerald, after that, we go home," Shadow explained before out of nowhere Rouge kissed Shadow on the cheek and walks over to where she was sleeping. Shadow takes one last look at Rouge before looking up at the stars. The next day in Albion, Thrash was in a jail cell waiting, then Knuckles walks into his cell.

"You happy about what you did?" Knuckles asked in an angry tone.

"I did what was right," Thrash said.

"Some right thing that was. You saw what Lien-Da did to the love of my life, she thinks I left her there to die and now it probably can't be undone thanks to you," Knuckles explained.

"Well maybe if your people didn't mutate and killed mine, I never would've had to banish them!" Thrash said.

"Well maybe if you'd listen instead of being an idiot you wouldn't be in this jail cell!" Knuckles pointed out before Thrash in anger tried to strangle him, but was being held back by chains that were attached to the wall, he eventually gives up and punches the wall in rage.

"My people are innocent, they had nothing to do with the mutations that the ancient echidnas carried out on your people, in fact they could have reversed the damage. Now you can either let us reverse the damage, or you can spend the rest of your days in prison," Knuckles explained before leaving the cell, "Think it over."

Knuckles goes a few cells down to Lien-Da who is seen laying down in her cell bed when Knuckles walks in.

"Well hello there, red head," Lien-Da said greeting Knuckles.

"Your proud about what you did to Julie aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"The truth hurts, but I know that she needed to hear it," Lien-Da said.

"There more to it, I can tell," Knuckles pointed out.

"What more is there?" Lien-Da asked obviously lying.

"You said to Sonic that him us and Albion will be next, what do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Your clever, red head. Telling her the truth my force was easy, but an entire population won't be," Lien-Da explained while near the city a group of dark legion soldiers sneak in carrying the same device she used on Julie-Su.

"What are you planning?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's just say that we'll make you and everyone in this city cooperate soon enough," Lien-Da answered making Knuckles' eyes widen realizing what she was up to.

"Guard! I need the patrols to search the parameter for any dark legion soldiers, I think I figured out what Lien-Da did to Julie-Su and what she plans to do," Knuckles ordered. Meanwhile Sonic was running around the city at high speed looking for any dark legion soldiers trying to attempt a rescue mission while Tails patrolled the skies with Charmie and Saffron.

"Hey Sonic, anything on your end?" Tails asked through a watch on his wrist.

"Negative, buddy, it's silent out here," Sonic pointed out before a transmission comes in on their watches.

"Sonic, we need everyone back here immediately, Lien-Da's planning something big," a random Echidna said before Sonic ran at sonic speed back to the city followed by Tails, Charmie and Saffron while the undercover dark legion soldiers set up the device in the tallest building.

"We're just about ready, sir," the soldier setting up the device said.

"Good, now we just need to free Lien-Da and her sister," the higher ranked soldier said before he looks at the holding area with a pair of binoculars.

"How do we get in there?" The soldier asked after he finished setting up the device.

"We wait for a distraction, and then we free them both," the higher ranking soldier said before he spots Sonic talking to a guard who points out that they went into the building a while ago, "shoot we've been compromised."

The higher ranking soldier puts the binoculars away and readies the device.

"What do we do? The soldier asked.

"We move quickly before..." The higher ranking soldier said before Sonic breaks through the door.

"Before what?" Sonic asked all cocky after stepping into the room, the higher ranking soldier tries to shoot him but gets punched in the face by him.

"Look we give up," the soldier pointed out.

"Good. What's this?" Sonic asked looking at the device.

"That's the dark legion's concern," the higher ranking soldier answered.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Sonic said. Later the device was seen on a table with Tails examining it.

"This is unlike any dark legion device I've ever seen, one thing I'm noticing is that whenever I turn it on, it projects colors that are pretty hypnotizing, other than that I really don't know what it's for," Tails explained.

"You said the thing projects colors that are hypnotizing, is it possible that they could have used this on Julie-Su?" Knuckles asked.

"I think that's what this device is for, all the device does is project hypnotizing colors," Tails answered. Meanwhile outside the city, a dark legion sniper team is seen watching the tower the two dark legion soldiers were set up earlier with the device.

"All units, get ready to move," the sniper team leader said. Meanwhile in the holding cells, Lien-Da was seen waiting in her cell when a guard walks in, and then out of nowhere the sniper team leader hits a button and an explosion occurs inside the tower before half of it falls over, luckily no one was underneath the rubble. Back at the holding cells a few seconds earlier, the guard gets distracted by the explosion before Lien-Da grabs him and knocks him out, she then runs out of her cell and makes her way towards Julie-Su, a guard tries to shoot her but she grabs the gun and forces it away from her just as it goes off and then she beats him to the ground. Lien-Da reaches Julie-Su's cell, shoots the door open before helping her sister up.

"We need to get your gear back," Julie-Su said before Lien-Da freed Scourge, Fiona and Thrash.

"You'll be a good distraction," Lien-Da pointed out.

"Why should we distract them just so you can escape?" Scourge asked as Thrash started thinking about Knuckles' offer, was he actually telling the truth about reversing the damage, he then looked at Lien-Da and Scourge who were very close to exchanging punches and eventually runs off getting their attention.

"Where's he running to?" Scourge asked before several guards run in and aim their rifles at him and everyone else that escaped, but Scourge spin dashes into several of them, taking them out one by one while Lien-Da started shooting the rest. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Sally and Knuckles were taking down a dark legion strike team who was attacking.

"Sonic I thought you said the guards checked the place," Knuckles said punching a dark legion soldier to the ground before grabbing another and throws him into the air.

"They did," Sonic said after spin dashing into several soldiers. Nearby Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Hope were making their way to Albion in response to hearing gunfire, they eventually stop to find a war zone in the city.

"How do we get through that?" Hope asked.

"We'll have to fight our way through," Shadow answered.

"What about me?" Hope asked.

"Stick close to us, Hope," Rouge answered before Omega got his weapons ready, they then rush towards the dark legion who were fighting resistance everywhere, eventually they were being outmatched, but would not leave without their leader. Shadow ran up to an unaware dark legion soldier and kicked him into the cover he was in before grabbing his rifle while Rouge kicked another to the ground, Omega started firing at others that saw them. Shadow looked around and saw several guards rushing towards a small building.

"Follow me, I think I know where they're keeping the chaos emeralds," Shadow said before they ran towards the building taking down anyone that stood in their way. Back in the building, Lien-Da finished off the last of the guards before looking at Scourge who escapes through the wall that Thrash made.

"We should get moving too," Julie-Su pointed out before Lien-Da nodded her head and ran for the exit with her, but she stops and thinks of the chaos emeralds.

"Hang on, half sister, there's something we need," Lien-Da said. Outside the building Shadow and his team enter the building and looked around, eventually, Hope finds the chaos emeralds, but before she could grab them she hears the clicking of a rifle and looks to see Julie-Su aiming her rifle at her.

"And just what do you think your doing, overlander?" Lien-Da said with an evil grin, meanwhile, Shadow searched several drawers when he heard Hope scream.

"Hope!" Shadow shouted and ran to where the scream came from to see Hope with a rifle to her head.

"Not another step, hedgehog," Julie-Su demanded.

"We're leaving, hedgehog, and we're taking this girl with us," Lien-Da pointed out making Shadow mad.

"You wouldn't," Shadow said.

"We are, so don't try to stop us," Lien-Da demanded before her and Julie-Su backed towards the exit with Hope while Rouge walked in, she tries to attack but is stopped by Shadow.

"Don't. I don't want to risk getting her killed," Shadow said as Lien-Da and Julie-Su Leave. Back outside Knuckles smashed two dark legion soldiers together before spotting Lien-Da and Julie-Su getting on a transport with Hope.

"Nooo!" Knuckles shouted realizing that they were about to escape as he ran towards the transport, but it starts firing machine guns at him, luckily he gets into cover before any of the bullets reach him. The transport then flies away as Sonic, Tails and Sally join Knuckles.

"They're heading towards the master emerald," Knuckles pointed out before heading in the same direction as the transport, but Sonic stops him.

"They have the chaos emeralds as well, you won't stand a chance," Sonic pointed out.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Knuckles asked.

"Sneak in," Rouge answered coming out of the building with Shadow and Omega.

"And what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"That's none of your concern, faker," Shadow said.

"How do you suppose we sneak in?" Tails asked.

"They have Hope, and if we get too close without sneaking in, they'll kill her," Shadow pointed out.

"They'll probably use that device on her or worse legionize her, which means we're low on time," Tails pointed out.

"Like heck there gonna, we need to move quickly," Shadow pointed out. Meanwhile at the master emerald the transport lands and Lien-Da leaves it with Julie-Su And Hope who had handcuffs on.

"Set her down by the shrine," Lien-Da ordered before Julie-Su led Hope to the master emerald's shrine and forcefully set her down by it, feeling frightened, Hope crawled back a little until she bumped into the wall of the shrine.

"What are you gonna do?" Hope asked.

"You'll see soon enough, little girl," Lien-Da said with an evil grin before walking towards a tent making Hope fear the worst. Nearby, Scourge and Fiona were seen rethinking their approach on getting the chaos emeralds back.

"Using us as a distraction, who does that echidna think she is?" Fiona asked herself as Scourge wandered around thinking about what approach to take.

"Without Thrash or the rest of our group, we really need to be careful, but what can we do to ensure that we get the chaos emeralds and get rid of Sonic?" Scourge asked himself.

"Everything we tried so far didn't work, unless... yeah that might work," Fiona said after getting an idea.

"What might work?" Scourge asked curious.

"Let's just say I know that my former friend Tails has a weakness, but we gotta get him separated from the rest of the group," Fiona pointed out before Scourge grinned after realizing what she was talking about.

"I like where this is going," Scourge said with an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 5

Early afternoon hit as a Dark Legion tank patrolled the area unaware that nearby, Sonic and a small strike team was waiting for the opportunity to sneak into the area, the tank eventually leaves before they snuck in. Sonic signals Tails and Knuckles to check the parameter to make sure that they didn't get spotted by the Dark Legion, they both give him a thumbs up before they all move up. On the other side, a strike team lead by Shadow sneaks into the area themselves, they were forced to take down a few guards along the way, but luckily hid them. Back with Sonic Tails and Knuckles reach a tent containing Lien-Da and Julie-Su who were talking about how to re approach taking Albion.

"I think our best bet is an overwhelming areal assault right now, it seem to work well on Sonic and his friends," Lien-Da pointed out.

"Any questions?" Julie-Su asked.

"What about the overlander?" A random captain asked.

"We'll deal with her soon enough, until then report to your stations," Lien-Da answered before dismissing everyone, they then left the tent while she sits down for a minute.

"Something bothering you, sis?" Julie-Su asked.

"I really have no use for an overlander in my ranks, which is making me think about what to do with her, I could have her executed, but then again that black hedgehog seems to care very deeply about her so he'll likely kill me if anything happens to her," Lien-Da explained.

"Tough call, sis, but you did say to her That she'll see soon enough," Julie-Su pointed out before Lien-Da got up and grabbed the same device she used on her and walks towards the master emerald shrine.

"Shadow, you might want to hurry, I think something bad is about to happen to Hope," Sonic said before Shadow hurried towards Hope's location.

"Shadow wait," Rouge said trying to catch up to Shadow with Sally not too far behind. Meanwhile, Scourge and Fiona watched Tails, waiting for the opportunity to put her plan into action.

"We need to wait until he gets separated from his friends, and then we can strike," Fiona said waiting patiently.

"Okay, but I say we strike when they spot him," Scourge said.

"You know I'd like to know what happened to Thrash," Fiona said thinking about the fact that Thrash ditched them.

"Ah who cares, it's not like we needed him to begin with," Scourge pointed out.

"Good point," Fiona said. Back with Sonic and his team who followed Lien-Da in the shadows to the master emerald shrine.

"After much consideration, little girl, I've decided you will be an honorary member of the Dark Legion," Lien-Da said frightening Hope, she got up despite having hand cuffs on and runs off, but she gets restrained and held to the ground while the device was set up.

"Don't be afraid, it doesn't hurt at all," Julie-Su pointed out before Lien-Da gets ready to turn on the device, but she gets hit by a massive force and gets up to find the device missing, she looks to see Sonic carrying the device while standing next to Tails and Knuckles. Enraged by this, Lien-Da pulls out a pistol and aims it at at Hope only to find her missing.

"Are you kidding me!" Lien-Da shouted in anger before seeing Hope standing next to Shadow.

"Omega! Now!" Sonic shouted before Omega jumped out of nowhere and shot several rockets at half of the Dark Legion, including supplies and ships that were gonna be used to attack Albion enraging Lien-Da even more.

"Now you know how I feel, Lien-Da," Knuckles said stepping forward to confront Lien-Da as she pulled out her whips.

"You certainly know how to get on a girl's nerves, red head," Julie-Su said.

"I'll deal with you soon enough, Julie," Knuckles said before readying himself for a fight.

"She's all yours, Knuckles," Sonic pointed out before him and Tails sprung into action and fought the Dark Legion soldiers that were trying to intervene, while Shadow Rouge, Hope and Omega regrouped at the shrine, grabbed one of the chaos emeralds and disappeared in a green flash of light.

"Didn't even bother to say goodbye or even thank you," Sally pointed out before readying herself for a fight, meanwhile Knuckles charged at Lien-Da who tried to whack him with her whip, but he gets out of the way in time before throwing several punches that she dodges. Lien-Da then tries to whip and kick Knuckles several times, but has no luck at even touching him, he then jumps over her and kicks her in the back stunning her for a quick second. Lien-Da quickly recovers, whips Knuckles' arm and him towards her, he stays standing up while his feet dragged across the ground as he inched closer to her, but he then gets an idea and pulls her towards him with all his strength and jabs her in the gut. Knuckles brushed the whip off of his arm while Lien-Da quickly shakes the attack off and gets up before charging at him. Meanwhile Sonic, Tails and Sally hold back the Dark Legion while Knuckles fought Lien-Da when Sally looks up at the portal in the air.

"Sonic fighting these guys off is gonna be impossible unless we can get that portal closed," Sally pointed out.

"There's gotta be something holding that portal open, I'll go check it out, you and Tails keep these guys busy until I can figure out what's up, and if I don't come back, have Knuckles ready his warp ring," Sonic explained.

"Understood, and Sonic," Sally said.

"Yeah, Sal?" Sonic asked before Sally gives him a passionate kiss.

"Try to come back alive," Sally demanded worried that she'll never see him again.

"As long as you don't get turned into a robot again, you've got yourself a deal," Sonic joked before running towards the portal and jumps in. Sally couldn't help but smile at his personality.

"It's a good thing your cute," Sally said in her thoughts before getting back to the fight while Tails was protecting her, she summoned her ring blades and started slicing through the Dark Legion as they attempted to overrun them. A Dark Legion soldier tries to shot Sally, but she blocks it with her ring blades before she kicks him across the face.

"Sally, I need to destroy this device," Tails pointed out.

"Toss it off the island," Sally suggested before Tails ran over to the edge of angel island and tossed the device over the edge. A few seconds earlier with Knuckles and Lien-Da who were in the middle of an intense fight, he throws several punches and kicks that she dodges before she spots Tails running off with her device

"Noo!" Lien-Da shouted, grabs Knuckles' foot with her whip and tosses him aside before running after Tails who was getting closer to the edge of the island, he reaches the edge and gets ready to toss it. Lien-Da quickly restrains Tails with her whip and takes the device from him, "you know you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

Lien-Da gets ready to kick Tails off the edge until a noise is heard, she looks over to see that the portal to the twilight cage was collapsing.

"How?" Lien-Da asked before looking back at Tails, she then runs towards the portal along with Julie-Su and any Dark Legion soldiers that could make it, Knuckles tries to catch the pink echidna but was kicked in the face by her before the portal closes. On the other side, Sonic notices that the portal was shut and smiles not realizing Lien-Da was right behind him.

"Hello, Sonic," Lien-Da said greeting Sonic who turns around to see very little was left of the Dark Legion.

"You and your friends have just foiled my plans to take Albion and the rest of Mobius, I'm impressed, but now your outmatched with nowhere to run," Lien-Da pointed out.

"I actually do, and I'm taking Julie-Su with me," Sonic pointed out waiting patiently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lien-Da said confusing Sonic. Back on Mobius as Knuckles, Tails And Sally gathered at the master emerald with the warp ring.

"Once I open it up, get ready for one last fight," Knuckles pointed out before Tails notices something was happening to the master emerald.

"Knuckles! Somethings happening to the emerald!" Tails pointed out before Knuckles turns around only for the master emerald to collapse, they run up to it to see that it was fragmented.

"Nooooooooo!" Knuckles, Tails and sally shouted realizing what happened, something thing that would keep Sonic and Julie-Su imprisoned in the twilight cage, the master emerald was out of energy.


	7. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

Chapter 6

Knuckles, Tails and Sally looked at the shattered master emerald in terror, fearing that they would never see Sonic and Julie-Su again. Tails fell to his knees in tears, thinking that his big brother was a goner, while Sally tried to comfort him. Knuckles fell to his knees in tears himself, but recovered quickly. Then Thrash appeared.

"Don't know what to say about the loss of your friends," Thrash pointed out before Knuckles looks at him in anger.

"You ignorant dumb devil, this never would have happened if you didn't banish my people!" Knuckles shouted in anger while marching over to Thrash, almost as if he was ready to kill him.

"Knuckles, we'll get them back, just breathe," Sally said, trying to calm Knuckles down.

"Look, I'm here to help, but in return, you reverse the damage that your ancestors did to my people. Do we have a deal?" Thrash asked.

"I guess I need to keep my promise don't I? We have a deal. So how did you power up the warp ring?" Knuckles asked.

"I used the master emerald, but since the Dark Legion exhausted it, we need something with similar power.

"Couldn't we use the chaos emeralds?" Tails asked.

"We could, but there's a problem, Shadow took one of them and left," Sally answered.

"He just took it? That wasn't part of our deal with helping him," Knuckles pointed out.

"Well we need to convince him to hand over the chaos emerald," Thrash said.

"The problem is, we don't know where they've gone, exactly," Tails said.

"Is it possible that they went back to Overlander Territory?" Sally asked.

"That's one possibility, but who knows how many Overlanders survived," Knuckles pointed out.

"If that one Overlander was brought back, I'm sure that the others will be here too," Tails pointed out.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose, let's go," Thrash exclaimed. Meanwhile in the twilight cage, Sonic was seen being dragged through the halls of the holding cells while all groggy. The last thing he remembered was beating up Dark Legion soldiers, when he was overrun by them before being hit in the back of the head real hard. The soldiers reach a suitable cell for him, sets him down in front of the wall and attaches chains to his wrist, then Lien-Da walks in.

"Comfortable?" Lien-Da asked.

"I wouldn't really consider this very comforting," Sonic pointed out.

"Hm, you won't be so funny once you join my half sister, which you will soon enough," Lien-Da said.

Back on Mobius in a small house. Hope was seen getting ready to fall asleep as Shadow walks in and covers her up in a warm blanket.

"Rest well, pal," Shadow said before joining Rouge, wearing a short white nightdress, in the living room.

"She should be asleep by now," Shadow said settling down.

"Do you think it was a good idea to just leave like that? You saw how brutal it got. What do you think Maria would want?" Rouge asked before Shadow started thinking. She brought up a good point, Maria wouldn't have wanted him to just leave the battle like that.

"Now that I think about it, you have a point, we should have helped them," Shadow said feeling guilty about what he did.

"Well it's too late to go back there and help now, but in the future we should really give it some thought," Rouge said.

"Your right, your right. It's just that there's really nothing left ever since Robotnik died," Shadow said realizing just how much damage the genesis waves have done.

"You still got me and Hope," Rouge pointed out.

"Hope explained to me that she's never gonna be able to have a family that cares about her, I really don't know how I'm gonna solve that problem," Shadow said.

"What about you, Shadow? Aren't you technically considered an uncle?" Rouge asked.

"Even if that's true, you know I can't raise her alone," Shadow said before Rouge pulls his face to face her.

"You have me you know," Rouge said before pulling Shadow into a kiss.

He then pulls away and looks at her before pulling her into a more deeper and passionate kiss. Rouge got shocked by this but almost immediately gave into the kiss. She let her tongue slide into Shadow's mouth and explore a little before he did the same with his while she wrapped her legs around him tightly. A couple seconds would pass before knocking was heated at the door causing Shadow and Rouge to break the kiss.

"Who could that be?" Shadow asked himself before getting up from on top of Rouge and walked to the door. He opened it to find Knuckles standing there, "what do you want?"

"We need the Chaos emerald you took earlier today. Sonic's in danger and we have no way of charging the warp ring," Knuckles explained.

"Hm, no surprise there. Why should we give it to you?" Shadow asked as Rouge got up.

"Shadow we should just let them have the emerald, if you think about it we really don't need it anymore," Rouge pointed out.

"Fine," Shadow said giving in before giving Knuckles the Chaos emerald from earlier.

"Thank you," Knuckles said before leaving.

"Hm it doesn't surprise me that the faker got himself in trouble like that," Shadow said sitting on the couch.

"Well let's just hope that they're able to set things right," Rouge said joining Shadow and resting her head on his shoulder.

Back at angel island with Tails who was attempting to power up the warp ring with the emeralds he currently had.

"Hello, Tails," Fiona said appearing behind the two tailed fox. He turned around to see her.

"What do you want?" Tails asked.

"You know I've been thinking about the day I betrayed you and... Well, I feel a bit bad for doing what I did," Fiona explained walking slowly towards Tails obviously lying.

"Right, like I should trust you," Tails said not falling for Fiona's lies.

"Your a very gifted kid, did anyone ever tell you that?" Fiona asked.

"I'm sure Sonic did at one point," Tails said obviously trying to buy time for Knuckles to get back.

"Look I'm offering you a chance to be with me. What do you say? Ditch Sonic and the rest of your friends for me? We could use someone like you," Fiona said as she slowly walked up to Tails and started rubbing his chin with her finger. Scourge got ready and charged at Tails, but as he got close, Thrash popped out of nowhere and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry, mate, but we've been preparing for a situation like this," Thrash said as Sally karate chopped Fiona in the back causing her to fall to the ground.

"By the way, I'd rather die then betray my friends," Tails pointed out before a couple echidnas grab Scourge and Fiona. The two then get taken away.

"I'm proud of you, Tails, you handled it quite well," Sally said petting Tails on the head.

"Thanks," Tails said.

"What was that all about anyway?" Thrash asked curious.

"It was quite a long time ago, basically she was a friend that I had a crush on and in the end she down right betrayed us," Tails explained before Knuckles arrived.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Knuckles said.

"Let's see if this works," Tails said before Knuckles placed the final emerald in position. Tails then readies his machine as the Chaotix arrive.

"What do you want us to do, Knuckles," Vector asked.

"Keep the warp ring open until we get back," Knuckles said before the warp ring gets powered up.

"It works!" Tails shouted before him, Knuckles, Sally and Thrash got ready.

"We'll have to hurry, they might be using the machine on Sonic by now," Knuckles pointed before they all rushed into the warp ring.

Meanwhile in the Twilight cage the machine was seen turned on with Sonic's eyes being held open.

"They left you here on purpose, Sonic, they think they no longer need you," Lien-Da said standing behind the machine. Sonic then gives into the manipulation and passes out, "You will be a very useful asset to my cause."

Tails managed to hack into the security camera system and flipped through the cameras to locate Julie-Su and Sonic. He eventually finds Julie-Su in the command center waiting before switching to another camera and finds a blue figure in the holding cells.

"I managed to locate them both, Julie-Su is in the command center, while Sonic is in the holding cells locked up.

"I suggest we split up, you and Sally go get Sonic out of his cell," Knuckles said.

"Got it," Sally said before her and Tails went to look for a way into the holding cells.

"As for you and me, we find our way into the command center and find a way to bring Julie back to normal. Think you can crush their defenses?" Knuckles asked.

"Piece of cake," Thrash said. A couple of seconds later a Dark Legion soldier was patrolling the front gates when a massive crash was heard. He looked up to see a turret falling right towards him so he jumps out of the way as it hits the ground with massive force. He checks to see if he was alive and sighs in relief before the other turret falls right on top of him. A few soldiers come over to figure out what was going on before the main entrance was blown open by a massive sonic roar from Thrash who walks in with Knuckles. The Dark Legion soldiers rush towards Knuckles and Thrash with rifles at the ready, but Thrash takes them out with his sonic roar before proceeding towards the command center. In the command center, Julie-Su watches them proceed towards her before grabbing a rifle, but gets stopped by Lien-Da.

"Let me handle this, half sister. I can't risk them getting you," Lien-Da said.

"Fine," Julie-Su said before her half sister leaves.

Meanwhile, a Dark Legion soldier is seen guarding the sewer when he suddenly hears a noise. He turns around only to get punched in the face and falls to the ground knocked out. Then Sally and Tails open up the sewer door and enter the holding cells before they start looking for Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tails called out walking through the halls of the holding cells. He eventually finds Sonic and breaks the cell door open along with the chains attached to his wrist before grabbing his friend into a soft hug. Then out of nowhere, Sonic punches Tails in the face.

"I trusted you, you rodent!" Sonic said as Sally ran in.

"Oh no we're too late," Sally said to herself.

"Sonic... please don't do this," Tails said trying to talk Sonic down, but it was obviously futile.

"Do, what? Lien-Da told me what you did, you brat, now you're gonna regret it," Sonic said with his foot on Tails' head ready to crush him, but Sally hesitantly jabs him in the gut, knocking him off the two tailed fox.

"Sonic please don't make me do this," Sally said readying her ring blades.

"I don't think those are really gonna help you, Sally Acorn," Sonic said before spin dashing into Sally. Meanwhile several dark legion soldiers get thrown into the windows of the main command center before Thrash brakes the door down and let's out a massive sonic roar destroying a machine gun turret set up near the main entrance. Dark Legion soldiers instead of fighting run as Knuckles and Thrash push through when they were suddenly stopped by Lien-Da who was standing in front of them.

"We meet again, red head, this time we have a little surprise for you," Lien-Da pointed out before signaling a soldier to get Sonic from the holding cells.

"It doesn't have to end like this, just give me Julie-Su and Sonic and we can end this," Knuckles demanded.

"I moved beyond ending this war peacefully, I plan to end it my way, with everyone under my foot," Lien-Da said before readying her electric whips.

"You really think you can stop us with those?" Thrash asked.

"These adjustments were made with a little help from Robotnik. They can wipe the sonic roar right out of you," Lien-Da said.

"I highly doubt that, mate, in fact by the time we're through with you, you'll be banished to a dimension worse than this place," Thrash said before Lien-Da jumped at the two. Thrash tries to hit her with his sonic roar but gets stopped by her whip which hits him in the face causing him to stumble backwards in pain while Knuckles jumped up to her before they exchanged several punches and kicks. They eventually land on the ground before Lien-Da tries to hit Knuckles with her whip, but he stops it with her wrist and pulls her towards him.

Back in the holding cells, Sally was thrown into a cell wall while Tails tried to defend himself, but Sonic was too fast for him as he grabbed the two tailed fox by the neck.

"I was a fool for calling you a little brother, your pathetic," Sonic said.

"S-Sonic... please don't do this, we're your friends," Tails pointed out barely able to breathe.

"A true friend wouldn't leave me here to rot," Sonic said.

"We didn't intentionally mean to leave you here, the master emerald ran out of energy.

"Sure it did," Sonic said sarcastically as Sally snuck behind him with a lose cell bar.

"But... it's the truth... we... didn't mean to leave you... here," Tails said. Just as Sonic was about to crush Tails' neck Sally whacks him across the head knocking him out cold He crawls over to him before letting out a relived sigh when he heard breathing. Sally got on her knees and started rubbing Tails' back.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Tails," Sally pointed out.

Meanwhile. Knuckles and Lien-Da continued to exchange blows to each other.

"You can't keep this up forever, red head," Lien-Da pointed out before dodging a powerful punch from Knuckles.

"Even so, I'm not giving up until Julie is back with us," Knuckles said as he dodged several attacks from Lien-Da before throwing several quick punches that she dodges. She then tries to whip his legs, but he jumps into the air before pounding the ground causing a shockwave that knocks her off his feet. Thrash after recovering from the whip to the face grabs Lien-Da.

"Go, mate, I've got this one," Thrash said before Knuckles runs towards a door and bust through it. He looks around for Julie-Su, but doesn't see her anywhere.

"Warning, nuclear detonation imminent, this facility will self destruct in three minutes," A computer voice said before Julie-Su tries to whack Knuckles across the face, but he grabs the rifle, rips it out of her arms and tosses it away.

"Please don't do this, Julie," Knuckles said before Julie-Su tries to punch him, but he grabs her fist before grabbing the other one restraining her, "I'm not going to fight you, you know me too well to do this."

"Quit trying to put these silly thoughts in my head!" Julie-Su shouted before trying to kick Knuckles, but he jumps away in time before she runs towards him. He then pulls out her double barreled pistol and aims it at her.

"I don't want to use this, this belongs to you," Knuckles said before Julie-Su starts having flashbacks of everything they have both been through together.

"No! This can't be true!" Julie-Su shouted to herself before holding her head as if she had a headache.

"This facility will self destruct in two minutes," the computer voice said as Julie-Su falls to her knees. She starts seeing images flash in front of her eyes from the past.

"Please! Make it stop!" Julie-Su demanded before she passes out a few seconds later. Luckily Knuckles grabs her before she could hit the ground.

"Let's get you home," Knuckles said before running out of the facility while carrying Julie-Su bridal style.

"Knuckles the facility is gonna blow! We need to get out of here!" Thrash pointed out.

"I'm aware," Knuckles said before joining up with Sally and Tails who were carrying Sonic to the portal.

"This facility will self destruct in one minute," The computer voice said. Knuckles stops at the portal and gives Julie-Su to Thrash.

"Get them out of here, I need to help with Sonic," Knuckles said before rushing back to help Sally and Tails. "We need to move!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, f-f-f-four, Th-ree, two..." The computer said as everyone got through in time. The portal shuts as the facility explodes in a massive nuclear blast that newly takes most of the twilight cage with it. Back on Mobius, Knuckles takes a minute to breathe while Thrash carries Julie-Su over to him. He then grabs her and sets her down on his lap.

"She gonna be okay, Knuckles?" Vector asked.

"I hope so," Knuckles said as he waited for Julie-Su to wake up. Eventually Julie-Su opens her eyes, the first thing she sees was Knuckles and smiles before grabbing him into a soft hug.

"I'm so sorry Knuckles," Julie-Su said in a soft voice happy that everything was back to normal. She then pulls Knuckles into a passionate kiss.

"Hey get a room, you two!" A familiar voice said causing Knuckles and Julie-Su look over to see Sonic was awake holding his head in pain.

"What do you suppose we do with this one?" Thrash asked holding Lien-Da.

"We give her over to the authorities," Knuckles said before Lien-Da broke lose of Thrash's grasp and tries to shoot Julie-Su with a pistol. Just as she shoots it though, Sonic spin dashes into her.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su shouted as Knuckles gets up holding his eye.

"I'm fine," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles we need to get that eye looked at," Tails pointed out before helping Knuckles. Sonic grabs Lien-Da and restrains her.

"I'll take care of Lien-Da," Sonic said before Knuckles passes out. Knuckles wakes up to find himself floating before he sees Aurora.

"You did it, Knuckles," Aurora pointed out.

"I can see that, but what about Dr. Robotnik?" Knuckles asked.

"He's been erased forever, not able to terrorize anyone anymore and as for you, the future will be bright, for both you and your soulmate," Aurora explained.

"But I lost my eye of all things," Knuckles said pointing to the eye that was shot.

"Knuckles, sure you lost you eye, but you have her back don't you?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Knuckles answered.

"Then You shouldn't let that stop you," Aurora pointed out, "now go and live a happy life."

Knuckles slowly starts to wake up and finds himself in the hospital.

"Good to see your awake, tough guy," Julie-Su said sitting next to Knuckles' bed.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"They did everything they could, but there was nothing else we could do for your eye. Luckily, my half sister coughed up a way we could fix it, but I need you to remain calm once we show you," Julie-Su said as Tails walked in.

"Hi Knuckles," Tails said greeting the red echidna.

"What happened to my eye?" Knuckles asked.

"You might have a look for yourself," Tails said giving Knuckles a mirror. He looks to see that his eye was replaced with a robotic eye and freaks out a little. Julie-Su calms him down.

"You need to take it easy, hun, I know your not used to it, but there was nothing else we could have done," Julie-Su pointed out.

"Okay, it's just that I never thought I would be a cyborg," Knuckles said.

"I think you look just fine, sure you look like one of them, but fine none the less," Sonic said standing in the corner.

"What do you think about this?" Knuckles asked Julie-Su.

"I still think your the tough guardian I fell in love with that day," Julie-Su answered.

"I guess the eye will do," Knuckles said accepting the new eye.

Epilogue

One morning, two echidnas which were an older Knuckles and Julie-Su were fast asleep, when he starts to wake up to the sound of small feet hitting the ground gently. He looks to see a six year old red echidna girl looking down at him.

"Morning, sweetheart," Knuckles said greeting the little girl who was his daughter named Lara-Su.

"Morning daddy," Lara-Su said responding before Knuckles grabbed the six year old girl and held her in the air playfully causing her to laugh. Julie-Su wakes up herself and watches him play with his daughter before smiling. Few years have passed since things became peaceful, Sally was now married to Sonic and the two had recently discovered that she was pregnant with twins. Shadow and Rouge looked after Hope throughout the time she was growing up and was now a proud big sister when Rouge gave birth to Maria, Shadow's daughter who he named after his closest friend from a space station called the ark. Tails ended up marrying Mina the mongoose and had totally forgotten about Fiona who spent the rest of her days with Scourge imprisoned in an alternate universe. The echidnas were able to reverse the damage done to Thrash's people, after that, no one ever saw the purple Tasmanian devil again. As for the chaos emeralds and the master emerald, they were kept safe and was never used for evil again.


End file.
